Ends Meet
by Katria Bloom
Summary: H/D, 'What the hell are you doing out here in *that*'


_Written for the AWDT 'all these bills need paying' challenge.

* * *

_

"What the hell are you doing out here in _that_?"

Draco rolled his hips, flicking his long, thin cigarette with practiced ease. "What, this old thing?"

A disgusted snarl crossed Potter's face as he surveyed sequins. "You look like a cheap slag."

"I have all these bills that need paying," Draco replied with an uninterested wave. "Leave me alone Potter, I have business to attend to. If you would be a love and try to look extremely pleased as you walk away that would be helpful."

"Fuck you," Harry grumbled. "You know I could call the police. You're loitering around outside my flat and obviously trying your very hardest to participate in illicit behaviour."

Draco stomped on his cigarette with his heeled boot before rolling his eyes. "You know what Potter, do it. Call the police. At least that way I have a place to sleep tonight that's heated."

"Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?" Harry replied, trying not to laugh. "Is that why you are hanging out in front of where I live looking like a tart trying your best to make me feel sorry for you. You want a place to _sleep_ tonight?"

Draco sneered, but he didn't deny it. He crossed his arms over his chest, his fine hair curtaining his face as he lowered his head. With a sigh he raised his head again, his eyes wide as he met Harry's gaze. He bit his lip as he nodded once very sharply.

Harry studied Malfoy in his entirety, looking past the glitter and the sequins and the leather and the lace and simply seeing an underfed, affection-starved man who hadn't slept well in a very long time.

"Come on then, before you freeze to death," Harry said as he took a step toward his door. "And you need a bath. You might end up with that bloody glitter permanently embedded in your skin and you're plenty sparkly all on your own."

Draco seemed to hesitate, but he couldn't hide his shiver. 'I'm not letting you take me in just because you feel sorry for me. It's cold but I can handle it. I have before."

"You know," Harry said as he turned around, slowly advancing toward Draco with a sly grin. "I think you came here tonight because you were banking on me finding you. I think you want me to take care of you because you know that I will. You're tired of this shit. You look tired. It's been a rough couple of years, and I can tell the toll it has taken on you."

Draco's arms had wound their way around his own waist, his eyes downcast and watery. "You don't know me," he hissed, but he didn't sound angry. Mostly he just sounded defeated. Sad.

"Do you want me to?" Harry asked as he slid light fingertips down Draco's jewel-encrusted arm. "I want to…I want to take care of you. I've seen how sad you are. You've…god, I've followed you and wanted so much to hold you and tell you it will be alright."

Draco snorted. "That's insanely creepy." He laughed, but couldn't coax Harry into doing so. He finally sighed, raising his gaze to meet Harry's with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I just…God. You've no idea how much you saying that…" He chuckled again, hiding a sniffle.

"Can we burn this outfit?" Harry asked as he slipped his finger under a flimsy strap of the top. "You know you didn't have to wear this to get my attention."

"I'm a disaster," Draco said, trying not to cry. "It's terrible. I'm terrible."

Harry sighed, pulling Draco into his chest and taking a deep breath of his cheap strawberry-scented shampoo. "You're a beautiful disaster," he sighed. "Come on, come inside. We need to get you bathed and a proper outfit. Alright? We can get you something to eat, as well. You can stop worrying for a bit, alright?"

It was as if someone poked a hole in Draco. He deflated slowly, collapsing limply against Harry's chest. "It sounds wonderful."

Harry lay a single finger under Draco's chin and lifted his head to lay a warm, light kiss on tangerine-flavoured lips. "Let's go home," Harry said, and Draco's smile took his breath away. Harry led them back up to his flat, Draco shivering in his arms and his heart lighter than it had been in a while, mostly because he didn't have to worry about where Draco was going to be sleeping.

He felt Draco's arm tighten around his waist and he couldn't help the goofy smile that overtook his face.

* * *


End file.
